


[podfic] Gamut

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mentions of War, Military Jargon, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a recruiter for a branch of the Special Forces and goes to give a talk at Ealdor High School. Merlin is in the audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Gamut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gamut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422059) by [Nahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahara/pseuds/Nahara). 



> cover art by cybel

  
[](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/511/9244)

**Download:**  
 **[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012103101.zip)** or **[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012103102.zip)** at the audiofic archive

alternately **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?wv3ssfgfe3qht3u)** or **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?bhkbf2vkyts1wsq)** at mediafire


End file.
